1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-timer which is usuable for cinecameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the conventional self-timers for cinecameras, there has been known a method wherein a plurality of delay circuits which have different lengths of delaying time are employed in determining the operating time of a film feeding motor. With these delay circuits, a length of time from the release to the commencement of a photographing process and another length of time from the commencement of photographing to the end of the photographing process are controlled according to the different lengths of their delaying time. However, the delay circuits employed in the conventional method being composed of resistances, capacitors, etc., they are vulnerable to the effect of a leakage current or temperature. Besides, since the photographing time, etc., are controlled solely by the length of time determined by each of these delay circuit, such control of the photographing time is not based on any detected information that corresponds to the amount of motor rotation or the number of frames actually forwarded. Therefore, when there has been a variation in the voltage of the power supply to the self-timer or in the ambient temperature and when such variation has resulted in a change of the delaying time of the delay circuits, the photographing operation is not accomplished for the preset number of frames. This representss a great disadvantage of the conventional method.